Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki
Welcome to the wiki! ---- Henlo there, Welcome to the M''ineC'raft 'C'reepypasta 'W'iki! This is the official website for Minecraft creepypastas, as noted by Creepypasta Wiki itself! We currently have pages, active users and total contributions. To get started reading, hover over "Popular pages" or "Suggested Reading" in the navigation bar above. The wiki is under heavy revamping, and there are now 12 admins and 5 bureaucrats in control. Pages will be heavily moderated now, and there will be deleted works. If you would like to make a trollpasta, please post it on our sister wiki built for the purpose. Post Dramapastas here, but please categorise them correctly. If you have a sickness, please go to one of our doctors: Dr. Brainwasher TDW or Dr. Dipshit Dom Rules are just below. '''Do not think you are above the rules. Most importantly, do not disobey them all together.' ---- '''''Popular Pages ---- herobrine.png|Herobrine|link=Herobrine|linktext=Stories of the most terrifying entity to ever exist within Minecraft. Entity 303 Picture 1.jpg|Entity 303|link=Entity_303|linktext=A vengeful group of hackers, a paranormal entity, or a lie from a child? Null.png|Null|link=Null|linktext=An entity as black as the night sky. The green steve.png|Green Steve|link=Green_Steve|linktext=A story about a player being stalked by a mysterious entity called the Green Steve. Some Recommended Reading ---- Null.png|Artiopas|link=Artiopas|linktext=A tale of a tormented hacker's plan to destroy a server. Sacrebleu.jpg|Blue Steve|link=Blue_Steve|linktext=A new previously unknown Steve entity appears to a player. We_have_her.png|We Have Her|link=We_Have_Her_(Original)|linktext=An innocent Minecraft game turns into a quest to find a friend. 2017-08-31 16.05.13.png|Batwing4 Beckons Me|link=Batwing4_Beckons_Me|linktext= An undead user unleashes his vengeance on the server which tormented him. Rules Normal # Probably the most important. All creepypastas are fake and ACCEPT IT. The creators of mainstream pastas such as Null (AlongCameJosh) and 303 (Thespeed179) admitted that they were fake, Notch believes they are fake, so please, accept it. Don't bother regarding your opinion, either. Spamming "Fake" or "Real" in the comments, mentioning clickbait YouTubers or mentioning the 3 AM Minecraft trend is extremely punishable and can result in a ban. #* You can believe in pastas but you are not permitted to express your belief publicly. # Do not create a duplicate wiki (or "fraud wiki") about this one. This has become a serious issue with multiple idiots lately, and has caused a lot of drama on this community. Violating this rule is perhaps even more punishable than believing in creepypastas and will throw your reputation far under the sea level (It might even make you a public enemy). # Do not insult users for no reason. This includes vandals, trolls, public enemies, bad pasta writers, believers and anyone else who might make your blood boil. You are allowed to express your dislike towards a user, but please do it in a civil way (e.g. "I dislike this user" instead of "This user is a fucking moron") #* ESPECIALLY prohibited are death threats, or any sort of advocating of violence towards users. Seriously, don't do that. # No spamming or vandalism. This includes messing with categories, blogs and comments. If you see a page you like or have owned, that has been deleted, do not restore that page or any page for that matter without the permission of a Content Moderator or an Administrator. As such, do not ask whoever deleted that page WHY they deleted it. Staff have full rights to delete a page without an explanation (although not recommended), and you are most likely to get your question ignored. # Do not mention or post anything inappropriate. This includes posting pornographic content, spamming (as stated above) or acting immature altogether. # Do not advertise your pasta, your wiki, or anything else that you or any other person owns. # Do not get into matters and situations that you don't fully understand. If you see drama or a conflict, ask what's going on, don't tell experienced users how to handle it. # Do not commit plagiarism. This includes making ripoffs of creepypastas (Either through title, storyline and/or cliches), making duplicate wikis about the same topic as this one (Mentioned above) and/or editing, animating or stealing content from this wiki without the author's permission (I'm looking at you, clickbaiters.) # Do not force your opinions on to other people, especially by blackmailing or removing and/or editing content posted by another user, and do not try to change the rules. You can suggest new rules, but that doesn't guarantee they will be put into effect. # Do not start political debates or promote radicalism or extremism, due to the fact that they can escalate extremely quickly. # Swearing and cursing IS allowed, However, it is not to be used in excess and especially not if it's directed at anyone. # Necroposting is frowned upon. Necroposting is when a user posts on a thread or comment that hasn't had any activity for at least a few weeks. This can be annoying, especially when the thread has pretty much been forgotten. # Be careful when revealing personal information. Or, simply, don't reveal it at all. We won't ban you for revealing any (of your own) personal information, but be warned; the internet is a dangerous place. Revealing personal information about another user, however, is not okay, and can lead to a ban. # A punishment is a punishment, no exceptions. If a staff member chooses to punish you for a rule break, you must accept it. You can talk a ban out with a staff member, however, begging will likely result in an extended/permanent ban. Once a punishment has been finalized, begging will just extend the punishment rather than remove it. # If any community/wiki declares war on us, simply ignore the community and go about your routine. It doesn't matter if they send vandals or anything else towards us, just ignore the community and act as if it didn't declare war. This also applies to radical users, as well. Repenting # All of the rules for normal users apply here. # Same for regular users, believing in creepypastas will result in a permaban, and will make you ineligible for another repent trial. # Editing is limited to the repenting user’s pages. If they wish to edit another person's pages (without their permission), it shouldn’t be anything more than a category tweak or a small grammar edit. # Promotions, if the repenting user hasn’t been stripped of their privileges, are disabled until the repenting user is done with their trial. # When communicating with another user, the repenting user is not to curse at them and must respectfully communicate with them. # The user is to use their original account. Sockpuppeting will result in a permaban and will make you ineligible for another trial. # Repenting users are to be watched thoroughly. Their contributions will be carefully moderated and if anything seems out of order, the repenting user will be questioned. # Repenting users are not allowed to highlight threads without the permission of an admin or content moderator. # If the repenting user violates any of these rules, their trial will either be extended or be removed with a permaban. If they complete the trial legitimately, they will be granted with a full unban. A NOTE TO STAFF: Do not abuse your powers or break any rules. This will lead to demotion. ---- The list of staff is just below. At least one member of staff is active 24/7, which means that you should never break rules. As said above, Do not think you are above them (This includes staff). You will be banned and/or demoted for either thinking you are above them or disobeying them. To catch up on the latest updates on the management of the Wiki, check the Wiki Updates just below the staff list. ---- Staff List Wiki Updates 1/30/2018 by Yoshfico123: Rules will have a complete overlook. Many users have been complaining about the corrupt rule system, so the rules will be changed. 1/28/2018 by EnderMaster45: Alright, I know Fico said this, but ALL CREEPYPASTAS ARE FAKE! IT ISN'T TO MUCH WORK TO LOOK AT THE DISCLAIMER AT THE TOP OF A CREEPYPASTA! I'M SERIOUS! THAT NEEDS TO STOP! Do you need to go back to kindergarten to learn to read? 12/29/2017 by EnderChas and Yoshfico123: I need to say that you MUST NOT use creepypastas without the author's permission for any type of external reference/YouTube video! I have seen lots of videos using pastas without the author's permission and I am sick of it! WITH permission is fine, but don't take stuff without informing the author first! If you do, your channel may get a copyright strike. SERIOUSLY, THIS MUST STOP!!!! 9/25/2017 by Yoshfico123: Creepypastas will now have a much harsher rating. Only creepypastas with a good length and storyline will make it. That being said, please save your work in case your page doesn't meet the standards. For example: Pastas like Batwing4 Beckons Me, Endcraft.exe, Frost Girl, etc. Will make the cut (not trying to advertise). Others might not be so lucky. 1/6/2017 by Yoshfico123: For the last time, all creepypastas are fake! Can't you read the rules? Are you blind? Do your mommy and daddy need to teach you how to read? Read rule 1 again, It will obviously tell you that creepypastas are fake. BECAUSE THEY ARE! Read the fucking rule for crying out loud! It's not that damn hard, and you'll see my damn point! I'm getting sick of seeing retards scribble the life out of the comment section with "REAL FAM! OMG REALL!! I SAW HIM REAL! HE KILLED MY FRIEND BRIGHT_LEGO INIT MAN! REAL!!" NO! For goodness' sake, he's fake! NO, you did NOT see him haunt your mine. NO, you did NOT see him burn your house or kill your friends and NO, you did NOT see him in your world at all! I'm seriously getting sick of Fandom Users saying that they're real, let alone IMPERSONATE them. Are they really that stupid? From now on, all, ALL Fandom Users who say that a crappypasta is real will be permanently banned, without question, without answer. 2/4/2017 by themaster401: We now have a Discord server! 7/13/2016 by Chicken10: If there is something you want to do but you don't know how, go to SCP-Deadlock, but if there is someone breaking the rules of the Wiki then come to me. 6/8/2016 by Chicken10: What is the scariest Minecraft Creepypasta? We'll find out soon. If you write a page for the contest please tell me that on the page. I (Chicken45) will decide which is the scariest. Whoever writes the scariest will win a prize. 6/7/2016 by SCP-Deadlock: From now on, all low-faith pages will be deleted or improved, depending on how bad they are. This means that all pages in the 'Candidates for deletion' category will be deleted, and we will probably not recreate them. I will be protecting the quality articles, and due to a request from a fellow admin, I have changed the talk pages to message walls. I am considering deleting Da Sucker and maybe my trollpastas. 6/6/2016 by Chicken10: On pages, people go around says "fake fake fake". All creepypastas are fake. Please don't do that unless there's some idiot saying it's real. 6/3/2016 by Chicken10 and themaster401: New regulations are in effect, from now on trollpastas will have a much harsher rating, which means only trollpastas with great effort will make it. Users now have to be logged in to create content. 3/6/2016 by SCP-Deadlock: LifeUpStudios is currently inactive, so I will be the new admin. ARCHIVED UPDATES 06/07/2015 by LifeUpStudios: I have been relatively ill for a while since I was last regulating this website. I am returning and continuing with my previous actions, as stated above. Sorry for the downtime from my end. 17/09/2014 by LifeUpStudios: Whilst I wanted this to be a community-driven Wikia page, it seems we have more and more trolls and spammers coming in, and I am deciding that I will be cracking down on this and I will now be banning anyone spamming, trolling, editing others' work (without permission from, either the creepypasta poster or me, LifeUpStudios). If you are doing this, I will not consider any unbans for any reason. Category:Browse Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance